Small things
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: Red and Yellow waking up in the morning and the small things that make themselves love each other more. Short married Special fic. Fluff. Just fluff.


It's the small things that matter, she thinks, looking at his tinted red cheeks and admiring how her spouse's childish expression could make her feel so content, so perfect. Red slowly opens his eyes to meet hers from under the cosy blanket fort they've made last night, his inky hair ruffled and all stuck up in every direction possible.

Yellow smiles at him, then proceeds to place a small kiss on the place in between his eyes. His skin feels so, so warm, and she can almost feel the blood running in his veins underneath the tanned skin.

'Morning,' she whispers. Red gives her that cute smile that had made her heart leap when they were kids, and still does. Strange, how a simple act can fill her up with so much happiness and adoration for a certain someone.

'Morning,' he replies, stifling a yawn. Yellow feels a pair of firm hands hug her around the waist as her husband nuzzles his face into her stomach.

She flushes bright pink; despite all the affection he's shown her both in public and in private throughout the course of the years, she still manages to blush like a schoolgirl every time without fail.

'You. Are. Such. A. Dork,' Red laughs, his bright namesake eyes alight with humour when he catches her embarrassment.

'So are you,' she laughs even more, leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead again. He shifts and catches her lips at the right time. Instead of stiffing up like her past self would've done, Yellow presses onwards without a hint of the shy girl she's supposed to be, biting fervently at his lower lip. She knows that the sides of his mouth are curling up when he lets his tongue snake itself into hers.

They break apart after seconds that seemed like hours, breathing only a little heavier than normal.

'You,' Red tells the amber haired woman, 'have seriously gotten a lot better at kissing.' Yellow responds with a smile and a gentle kiss on the nose.

'Go brush your teeth,' she says, her smile becoming wider. 'I'll cook breakfast. And don't you dare go back to sleep again or you'll be asleep until noon,' she reprimands him with an expression of mock anger after she sees Red's useless actions to try to cover up a yawn. Red finds that he loves seeing Yellow pout, and has to resist giving his adorable wife another kiss.

He's amazed that he can still find new things that he loves about her even after all these years.

'I won't,' he assures her. And to further convince her, he (reluctantly) escapes that heavenly fort and stretches with a 'humph'.

Yellow simply beams at him. Red finds himself melting internally for the thousandth time ever since he met her and she'd given him such smiles every time she saw him. Her smiles just never fail to lift him up again and again, and has become something that he can't live without anymore.

Yellow gets up, too, and leaves the room, but not before winking at him and leaving a 'I'll make pancakes with honey on top.'

Red starts to head to the bathroom, thinking all along about that battle tournament he signed up for fun, Yellow, breakfast, Yellow, pancakes, and lips that taste sweeter than honey. His last thoughts before he opens the door are about that really, really cute wink that his wife gave him before leaving his sight and that strange but comfortable feeling in his chest when she did that.

It's the small things that matter, he thinks.

* * *

Look who actually wrote again eh. Just wanted to write for a bit and here you go, some married Special fluff. I kinda wanted to write about that feeling when someone you loves just exchanges a subtle action with you like smiling or brushing fingers and you just feel so complete and so full of this person and realise that you love 'em so much, and forgive me because I'm 60% sure that I failed because I don't have much personal experience. And please forgive my really rusty writing skills and probably OOC. I haven't written for a long time okay? Hope this made you feel fluffy inside or made your day at least 0.01% better bye.


End file.
